


Union

by MakaylaJade



Series: For The Gods: The Bria Monique Series [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Morgan, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spencer Reid, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drag Queens, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gay Spencer Reid, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Top Derek Morgan, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaylaJade/pseuds/MakaylaJade
Summary: From their moment together in the hotel room, things seemed to settle down quite a bit. The tension between Spencer and Derek was almost nonexistent, and the rest of the team was quick to jump on this realization too. They teased the two, asking if they had ‘kissed and made up’ but in actuality, it was so much more than that.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: For The Gods: The Bria Monique Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth work in For The Gods: The Bria Monique series. Pretty much just developing their relationship, ahem, sexually
> 
> Enjoy!

From their moment together in the hotel room, things seemed to settle down quite a bit. The tension between Spencer and Derek was almost nonexistent, and the rest of the team was quick to jump on this realization too. They teased the two, asking if they had ‘kissed and made up’ but in actuality, it was so much more than that. They decided that to have a publicly disclosed relationship in their field was somewhat dangerous and an extremely bad idea. If they were ever discovered, they would risk being split up or even fired, and neither wanted that. After all, waking up alongside each other was an amazing feeling, and he didn’t want them to have to go separate ways in the mornings like most couples did. It was so utterly, perfectly domestic between the two of them. Sometimes they stayed at Spencer’s apartment, other times at Derek’s house, and Derek had started going to almost all of Spencer’s shows to support him. Not only that, but it was a good view for Derek.

But he had told Spencer that he found both sides of him beautiful, and Spencer had to trust that since Derek had seen him in and out of drag and kissed him and showered him in compliments both ways. The first time they had sex, Spencer had no form of makeup on whatsoever. Hell, the closest thing to makeup on his face was the sweet smell of his cinnamon aftershave, and that didn’t deter Derek at all.

So far, they had been together for about two weeks. He had told his friends at work that he and Jayden hadn’t worked out, which they consoled him over even though he wasn’t as sad as he probably should have been. He knew that Jayden had been heartbroken, but no matter how many times he tried to apologize or explain the situation, he paid him no mind. He had even offered to meet up with him and talk about it in person, but Jayden had responded with, “The last thing I want to do is see your face again,” and from that point on, he broke all connection with Jayden. It was what he wanted, and Spencer figured it would be best to leave it that way.

Time couldn’t have gone by any slower, although Spencer knew that he was just imagining things because time intervals were never faster or slower than those that came before. They were always the same amount of time, but god _damn_ this day was just crawling along. He stood up from his desk rather suddenly, Prentiss looking up at him from her desk right in front of his with wide eyes, only for Spencer to mutter a quiet apology and scurry off towards the break room. The door fell shut behind him, and he leaned forward with his hands against the edge of the counter, sighing softly before standing straight to refill his mug with more coffee - which he probably didn't need, considering it was noon. He didn’t even hear the door open, and gasped aloud and flinched quite dramatically when a hand slid around his waist. He knew who it was instantly, and he looked back at Morgan with a little pout on his lips.

“Derek, stop,” he said warningly, having an incredible amount of anxiety regarding their relationship at work already, and Derek’s constant PDA was getting to be a bit difficult to deal with. He just didn’t want either of them to face the possible consequences or get split up because of their own inability to keep their relationship a secret. To be split up from Derek or the BAU would be torturous for Reid, and he knew he would most likely quit if it came to that point. He had job offers coming in almost every other day, so it wouldn’t be hard to find a position elsewhere or possibly within another department or government agency entirely.

“Can’t I give my man a bit of lovin’ at work?” Derek questioned, his head bowing down to let his nose nuzzle in the crease of his neck, drawing another gasp from Reid before he turned and pushed the other man away entirely, looking surprised at himself before acknowledging the confused and hurt expression on Derek’s face with one of guilt.

“I’m sorry… You know we can’t though. What if someone were to see us?” He asked quietly, reaching for the sugar and beginning to dump copious amounts into his mug. Derek just sighed, resting his hand over the counter and nodding slowly.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just missed you,” Derek said quietly, to which Reid just laughed aloud, surprising Morgan.

“It’s been two days since we’ve last spent time together,” Spencer teased, nudging the other man’s arm and heading towards the door to get back to work.

“I know, but still…” Derek whined, following him out where they were greeted by JJ walking back to seemingly collect them all, and she looked at them with a grim expression on her face before passing by and heading towards the conference room with a quick word to Emily on the way.The three regrouped on their way to the roundtable room and entered immediately, sitting down in their usual seats, which was somewhat awkward for Derek and Spencer since they were three seats apart, directly across from each other. But they could at least see each other.

They had already been pretty good at reading each other’s facial expressions, but over these past few months of built up tension and their eventual succumb to love, they had gotten even better. Derek was a bit grumpy, mainly because this case ruined any chance of them spending time together, but Spencer was neutral. Derek had learned that even in a relationship, Reid was still difficult to read, and times like now proved that since his expression was pretty much blank. Garcia was quick to gather their attention when she clicked her way up to the front of the room, the small remote for the tv in her hand while she looked over her tablet with the other. She turned on the tv and began the introduction:

“Alright crimefighters, local law enforcement in Modesto, California have requested our help in an apparent double homicide. They believe it is the work of a serial killer who committed an eerily similar event just a week prior…”

* * *

After the first day, they had limited down their suspect pool considerably to just one major company in the area, which three of the four victims worked for. But other than that, they had little to go off of since the employee count was still well in the thousands. All they knew was that, when eight o’clock rolled around, they decided to call it a night and return in the morning with fresh eyes. Spencer couldn’t be more pleased to learn that he and Morgan were sharing a room together, most likely done purposely by JJ who just seemed to acknowledge them with a smile. When they split up into their double rooms, as soon as Spencer closed the door behind them, Morgan had him pinned up against it, kissing him ferociously with little mercy, reminding him between kisses to keep his voice down.

Spencer gasped out his lover’s name as Derek’s lips attached his jugular, sucking lightly and nipping his pale skin. Dark hands were quick to cup his ass through the fabric of his corduroys, squeezing and hoisting him up, using the door as support. Spencer’s long legs quickly twined around the other’s waist, his palms roughly pushing up underneath of Derek’s shirt to feel the hot skin beneath.

“I missed you,” Derek murmured into his neck, accentuating his point with a soft, much gentler kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“It was only two days…” Spencer said again, breathless, although a smile curled his lips upwards as he turned his head to press his chest against Derek’s head.

“Too long in my book,” Derek responded cheekily, bringing Spencer away from the door and instead moving to throw him on the nearest bed. He climbed overtop of him and they continued where they left off, lips fitting together and hands wandering over the growing expanse of skin between them as clothes were discarded. Once they were both finally in nothing but undergarments, Spencer gently pushed Derek back, gazing up with those pretty eyes that Derek swooned for every time.

“We can’t have sex here,” he said softly, to which Morgan just chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, leaning down to peck his sweet lips before speaking.

“I know. That doesn’t mean we can’t do _other_ things,” he teased, and Spencer blushed from his cheeks to his chest, and Derek just laughed. He kissed downwards over his clavicles, his tongue running over the sharp ridges before he slid down just a bit until _God yes…_ Spencer muffled his moan with the back of his hand as Derek’s lips darted back and forth to suckle on his nipples, his hand resting over the patch of skin directly above the waistband of his boxers. The further south he went, the more excited Spencer grew, and he bit his lip as Derek passed just over his boxers, looking up at him, dark eyes sparkling with such intensity that Spencer thought he might pass out. His boxers were slipped down over the slender curve of his sharp hips, pushed down to his ankles.

Derek rested his cheek against Spencer’s hip, maintaining eye contact with Spencer while his hand rose to gentle stroke his lover’s member to complete hardness. A sharp hiss against his teeth and eyes squeezed shut, and Spencer was aware of his hypersensitivity again. The first time Morgan had done this, he came within the first five minutes, but even as embarrassed as he was, Derek assured him that it was fine, because when Spencer did it for Derek the first time, the same situation occurred. Perhaps it was just proof of how badly they desired each other intimately.

“You spoil me too much,” Spencer murmured with a smile, and Derek just chuckled deeply in his chest, stroking him for a little while longer. Soon enough though, his mouth replaced his hand, and Spencer was struggling to keep himself quiet as the pleasure flooded through him. Derek _must_ have known the power he had over him, because seconds before Spencer was ready to come, he pulled back with an audible _pop_ and squeezed him around the base to prevent him from climaxing. Fucking _Christ_ he knew how to get Spencer riled up.

“ _Damn you_ , Derek Morgan,” Spencer breathed out, his chest heaving as a smile remained on his pretty face. Derek leaned up and kissed him warmly, pulling away to press their foreheads together, and neither looked away as Derek’s hand pressed their cocks together and began to stroke, their combined precum slicking up the sensitive skin and making the experience all the more pleasurable. They were both panting heavily, moaning and groaning quietly together while their hot breath mingled between their parted lips which connected every now and then.

“I’m close, baby,” Derek grunted above him, and Spencer leaned up to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as if in agreement. Within the next few minutes, they both reached their end, their coalesced releases splattering over Spencer’s belly in warm spurts. Panting and so caught up in one another, they kissed once more and Derek collapsed on the bed beside him, drawing his lithe body in with strong arms. They tucked together in a warm embrace and Spencer smiled at his lover, cupping his cheek with his hand and brushing his thumb over his cheekbone, admiring his handsome features.

“I missed you too,” he finally admitted, and Derek chuckled yet again and leaned down to kiss his nose cutely.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, and Spencer just rolled his head, his eyes lowering for a few seconds before he spoke up again, his voice remaining soft.

“I love you, Derek,” he confessed shyly, and Derek leaned down to kiss him deeply, his arms squeezing around him.

“I love you too, Pretty Boy,” he said without hesitation. He had seen Spencer’s darkest nights and his brightest days, and Derek wanted Spencer to know that he would be there forever, loving him in dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on December 10th, 2020


End file.
